gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Doberman
Doberman es la vigésimo quinta misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, es la primera misión de Sweet que no empieza en su casa y transcurre en Los Santos. Misión La llamada thumb|left|200px|La llamada de Sweet. CJ recibe una llamada de su hermano informándole sobre un traidor que le ha estado vendiendo droga Families y que ahora se ha escondido con su nueva banda en Glen Park. Sweet le pide a CJ que lo mate y que se haga con el territorio. En Ammu-Nation Carl sigue las indicaciones de Sweet y se dirige al Ammu-Nation de Market. Allí recibe las indicaciones para iniciar la guerra de bandas y hacerse con el territorio. thumb|right|150px|Glen Park, la zona de guerra. En Glen Park Carl se dirige al escondite de Weasel y al llegar asesina a varios Ballas provocando así una batalla entre pandillas. Carl logra sobrevivir el constante contraataque de la banda enemiga y asesinarlos a todos logrando así obtener Glen Park para los Grove Street Families. Mientras CJ va superando las "oleadas", la dificultad ira aumentando, haciendo que la misión sea más complicada. Doberman6.png|Sobreviviendo a la 1ra ronda. Doberman7.png|Sobreviviendo a la 2da ronda. Doberman8.png|¡Este barrio es tuyo! thumb|left|200px|Glen Park ahora pertenece a los Families. Acabando a Little Weasel thumb|right|200px|El traidor huyendo. El traidor de los Grove Street huye de su casa en Glen Park y es respaldado por sus nuevos colegas. CJ acaba con los Ballas que protegen a Weasel y luego va en su búsqueda, tras un pequeño tiroteo, Carl asesina al traidor y se queda con el barrio. thumb|right|175px|¡Misión cumplida! Como fallar la misión *Ser eliminado. *Ser arrestado. *Que CJ abandone la zona de batalla. *Que Little Weasel escape. Recompensas y Notas *Se desbloquean las guerras de bandas. *Se desbloquea Ammu-Nation. *Se desbloquean los desafíos Pistola y Micro subfusil en el Ammu-Nation. *Obtendrás dinero por conquistar un territorio, ese dinero aparecerá en el garaje de la Casa de los Johnson. *Se desbloquea la misión Los Sepulcros BETA En la versión Beta, esta misión iba ser llamada All Terrain Takedown donde se desbloquean las guerras de bandas y después esta la misión Doberman que Frank Tenpenny otorgaba a CJ. AllterraintakedownBETASA.png|La Misión Beta Curiosidades *Hay una misión Beta con el mismo nombre, pero el objetivo sería principalmente matar a Poncho, por órdenes de Tenpenny, la razón era que Poncho iba a acusar a C.R.A.S.H. de la muerte de Pendelbury si lo metían en la cárcel. Por razones desconocidas se eliminó esta versión. *La misión tiene el mismo nombre que una raza de perro. *En los subtítulos en inglés, al principio, Sweet dirá: "Said that one of the Ballas that you and Smoke laid out, Little Weasel, is getting buried. And all of the OG's gonna be there.", lo que traducido sería: "Dice que uno de los Ballas que tú y Smoke os cargáisteis, Little Weasel, lo van a enterrar. Y todos sus colegas van a estar ahí.". Pero Smoke no estuvo presente en la misión Doberman. * A menos que sea para ganar respeto y dinero, no es recomendable tomar territorios, ya que se perderán luego de la misión The Green Sabre. Te enseñan a... *Comprar armas en Ammu-Nation *Conquistar un territorio para los Grove Street Families *Defender un territorio de un ataque enemigo, tanto de los Los Santos Vagos como de los Ballas Armas *Bate de béisbol *9mm *Tec-9 Personajes *Sweet *Little Weasel *Frank Tenpenny Lugares *Ammu-Nation (Market) *Glen Park Vídeo de la misión thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px de:Doberman en:Doberman pl:Doberman Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas